1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas generators and more particularly pertains to a new pneumatic charging system and method for re-pressurizing at selected pressures air tanks used to actuate pneumatic motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas generators is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas generators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a method of charging pressurized gas using a pressurized gas chamber, a gas generating chamber, a gas generating agent disposed in the gas generating chamber and also an igniter. Also, another prior art includes filling a pressure vessel with highly pressurized gas using a liquefied natural gas and permitting the temperature of the liquid to rise in the tank to vaporize it into a gas under pressure. Another prior art includes a device for pressurizing a propellant tank feeding the combustion members of a space vehicle with a propellant becoming decomposable. Yet, another prior art includes a gas generator comprising two generator stages and includes an igniter, at least one propellant charge and a combustion chamber. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pneumatic charging system and method.